Aware
by EnigmaUniverse
Summary: Even when everything is gone, there is that one thing that still keeps you aware. Whether it be bad or good, the feeling will stick to you. Forever, you will be aware. ONESHOT


**ONESHOT! This is just one of those alternate universes that keeps you wondering. If you're confused, sorry, that was kind of intended.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sonic belongs to Sega, Archie, whoever. Just not me.**

* * *

**Aware  
**

Heavy rain pounded hard against the parched soil of Mobius and thunder roared loudly from the heavens. A particularly strong current whipped across the land, sure to deliver a powerful blow to even the toughest of Mobians. Just as a streak of lightning lit up the dim sky, a figure came into view.

Down below, boots pounded quickly against the wet sidewalk in a hurried haste. Even though drenched to the skin, they continued speeding down the concrete to retreat from whatever was pursuing them close behind. Blood and sweat trickled from their fur, mixing together to create a deathly odor. Breaths labored, they skidded around a corner leading into an alleyway. To their dismay and disgust, it led to a dead end.

"Damn." A male voice muttered, already hearing the noisy stomping behind him coming to a halt. He knew there was no other choice but to face them, but due to his injuries, he was definitely in no condition to fight. For once, he was admittedly helpless.

Eerie abnormal snickers filled the condemning silence. Abruptly, the Hedgehog turned to face his enemy again. The sight that met him didn't shock or alarm him, for, he already knew _exactly_ who this was. After sparring for over an hour, luck had decided not to be on his side for the day. So instead, like the smart person he is, he fled the scene with his opponent not far behind. Despite it being a cowardly act, dying wasn't on his to-do list.

Crossing his arms in a surprisingly smug act, he stared down his foe with an equally intimidating expression. Blue eyes met green for just a second, and then, he broke eye contact in the next. With this small act of weakness, both of them knew who had the upper hand and who would be leaving this match alive. But since he preferred to stay unpredictable, he _did_ the unpredictable.

Knowing he had no chance in winning this fight, he suddenly preformed a blurred spin dash at his target. As predicted, the figure dodged smoothly, successfully reeling his arm back and slugging him in the jaw. Unable to take the power and pressure of the hit, he flew back, slamming hard against the cold brick wall. Blood dribbled down his chin and even though he was obviously in immense pain, he allowed a wry smirk to lighten up his rough features.

"Heh, isn't it ironic? Looks like our roles are reversed this time." His smirk grew into one of arrogance. "Like I said before, just one _bad_ day and you would be just like _me_—"

A malicious blow to the gut silenced him almost instantly.

Coughing up liquid crimson, he began to chuckle darkly. "Look what you've become, blue. And _I'm_ supposed to be the bad guy around here."

For a split moment, the body stilled; but as quick as it came, they ignored his words and kicked him in the side apathetically. Like a rag doll, he tumbled on his back a few feet away. His body grew limp, the only sign that proved he was still alive be the rise and fall of his scarred chest. Growing cocky, the enemy stalked toward him, throwing all caution out of the window._ That_ was their mistake.

Just as they reached down to grab him by the collar of his jacket, he sent a rapid kick to their nose sending them stumbling backwards. Using their shock to his advantage, he reached weakly into his clothes pocket. A bright gold circular object was then pulled out. Said others — who was gripping their bloody nose — eyes widened until they looked like they would bug right out of their skull if pushed further. He couldn't help but sneer at his expression.

"Have you already forgotten what a warp ring is?" He taunted, pronouncing the words slower than they should be. When he received no answer, he grinned haughtily. "You should've seen it! The look on your face when you realized how much of an _idiot_ you are! Face it, blue. I will _always_ be on top."

His head threw back in wicked laughter as his foe remained unresponsive. Eventually, the twisted sound erupting from his mouth ceased and he gazed at them in mock concern. They made no move to react, only standing still as a statue.

"What? Sad that you've lost and I've finally _won_? With this—" He held up the warp ring, pushing himself into a sitting position. "_No one_ will stop me! I, Scourge the Hedgehog, will rule over all of Mobius! Not you, nor Dr. Eggman's mindless zombies will prevent that! Hasta la vista, blue. Give my condolences to your new _master_!"

Now standing, even if a bit wobbly, he opened the warp ring and scowled in Sonic's direction.

"If only you'd agreed to join me that day, maybe things could have been different." Scourge smirked. "Watch as your former home falls under my reign,watch as everything burns and falls more than it already has."

He shrugged. "But hey, it's your fault. And that—" A small pause. "—is not my problem." The green Hedgehog waved mockingly before stepping into the warp ring. It closed in on him and finally disappeared from sight forever.

Whether or not it was from Scourge's words, Sonic felt suddenly aware of everything around him. Such as the rain soaking his already drenched fur, the Eggman logos scattered all along the city, and even the logo stamped on his chest proving that he is indebted to Dr. Eggman as a despicable lackey. It all began to be painfully aware for him. He didn't even flinch when the mark began to throb, a signal that Eggman was waiting for his report on the capture.


End file.
